Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, require radio frequency (RF) detectors or antennas to facilitate communication, whether voice or data. Important aspects of RF detectors for mobile devices include effective detection of RF and low power consumption. Effective detection enables maximum utilization of communication bandwidth while low power consumption is desired to extend battery life of mobile devices. However, conventional RF detectors which perform effective RF detection, consumes large amount of power. This undesirably leads to reduced battery life.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide RF detectors which efficiently and effectively detect RF in communication applications.